Well Done, Nipote!
by Lierene
Summary: What happens when Ezio's uncle walks in on Ezio and Leonardo doing some intimate things? Will he accept his nephew's new sexual partner or will he separate them for good? Done for the AC Kink meme on LJ. Crossposted. R&RPLZ? :D


**AN**: Done for the AC Kink Meme on LJ. This is posted on there, too. I just wanted to post some more here, not that I needed an excuse... but anyway, I don't have a beta, so there may be typos and things wrong with the story. I don't want to hear flames, so if your going to hate, move to the OTHER side of AC fanfiction site, 'Cause after the work I put into this, I don't want to hear it.

**Prompt**: Ezio comes out or his uncle finds out on his own because he walks in on him and Leonardo.

**Date**: Oct. 25th, 2010.

* * *

**T**hey had been caught red handed. Like a kid stealing cookies, he was caught red freaking handed. Never in his life had he been so embarrassed. All the beatings and teasing he had received as a child did not compare to the shame and embarrassment he felt at that moment.

"Ezio, h-how could-" His uncle stuttered, not believing what he had just caught his young nephew doing.

"Uhhh, it's not what it looks like!" Ezio flushed, breaking away from Leonardo and trying to cover himself up.

"B-but I- I saw you…and _Leonardo_…?" His uncle tilted his head obviously trying to make sense out of what he had just witnessed. Obvious confusion written all over his face.

Ezio didn't know how to respond. He quickly covered himself up, pulled over his Assassin's robes, and finally pulling the hood over his head to hide the flush of embarrassment still evident all over his face.

Leonardo was slightly red, but definitely not as embarrassed as the young assassin beside him. "I can explain, really. I just -" Leonardo started but was sorely interrupted by the much older scarier assassin in front of him.

"Yes, _please_ explain what you have done to my poor nephew. Is this a common occurrence?" Mario's voice was very harsh, finally able to wrap his brain around the current situation. His gaze bore down on his young nephew as Ezio raised his head slightly to try and meet his uncle's strong glare.

Ezio looked into those eyes and he could spot the confusion, the hurt, and almost anger that was radiating from his uncle. He thought about lying to his uncle, but he just couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right.

Leonardo glanced at his young lover and frowned. He could sense the shame all over him. For not telling his uncle, or any of his family for that matter and for being caught. He didn't know what to say. He was just caught in the middle of it all. He wanted so much to turn and hug his young lover, tell him that it was going to be okay. To say that it didn't matter that they had been caught doing some…naughty things in his small kitchen, that he was sure that his uncle would love him regardless of what he chose. But couldn't bring himself to do it, for fear of what Uncle Mario would do. Leonardo just sighed and decided to comfort Ezio with whatever he could if such a problem arose.

"How could you do such a thing to our family!" Mario seemed to rage, but somehow kept his voice very stable. Not raising it more then necessary. "You know how much your mother wants grandchildren after what happened!" Mario continued.

Ezio knew immediately what he was talking about, Mario didn't need to elaborate anymore. His mother all but begged Ezio to continue their Auditore name after what happened to his father and brothers.

His face burned with even more remorse. He didn't know what to do. Sure he was going to tell his uncle sooner or later, but he thought that later would have been a better option. You know, it was a busy job being an Assassin and all…he was just so busy…assassinating…stuff.

"You are degrading the Family with this, Ezio!" Mario was beginning to turn purple with pent up rage. "The family needs you, and what do you do! You go and have sexual relations with another _MAN_! Such disgrace to our Family! You are a Florentine _NOBLE_! Nobles do no such things! How disgusting!" He scoffed, never taking his eyes away from his _nipote_, who was visibly shaking, now. From anger or regret, he wasn't sure. Maybe he had gone a little too far with this…

Beneath his hood, Ezio's eyes were shining with tears. He didn't want to hear it. He knew such a relationship was not uncommon, but it was largely looked down upon. He knew there were people out there looking to prosecute, fine, or imprison those who practiced such ways, but he didn't care. He loved the artist, no matter what his uncle said.

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this…" He finally spoke up, quietly. Never taking his eyes off the floor. He couldn't bear to look up at his uncle. Not now, anyway.

"When were you planning on telling me then, huh, _Nipote_?" Mario's voice rose conversably. Ezio and Leonardo jumped at the sudden volume his voice had taken, Ezio cowered in his uncle's gaze. Leonardo had had enough of this. He couldn't take looking at Ezio shrink at his uncle's apparent disapproval of his nephew's new sex preference.

"What about that Christina girl your father told me about? I'm sure she would make a wonderf - "

"I think he has made his choices obvious." Leonardo cut in suddenly, taking both assassins by surprise.

"Leo, no, stop!" Ezio said hurriedly. "This problem is mine, not yours…" He briefly looked in Leonardo's direction, not bringing himself to look at anyone in the eyes.

"Oh come on, Ezio!" Leonardo was getting a little irritated with this whole situation. "You have the right to choose who you love!"

"Not as long as I am in charge of him." Mario huffed.

"Puh, he is a perfectly capable adult!" Leonardo glared.

Their bickering continued until Ezio couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

"_Smettere di lottare!_" Ezio screamed, Leonardo and Mario stopped, stunned by the sudden outburst. Ezio's face was red as he visibly trembled with anger.

"_Che cosa?_" Leonardo and Mario asked simultaneously, turning their heads toward the forgotten assassin. Ezio glowered at them, eyes glassy and filled to the brim with tears. He hated when his family would fight. Especially over such stupid trivial things.

"Please don't fight like this…" His sudden flash of anger disappeared as both pairs of eyes were on him. He built up his courage and said slowly,

"I'm sorry uncle. I'm sorry that my choices don't please you. I'm sorry that I'm Idisgracing/I the family like this." He paused, finally daring to look up at his uncle, judging his reactions carefully. "I'm sorry you do not approve of this, but I cannot help it." Ezio sighed, shoulders slumping, hoping that his uncle would accept his apologies so that they could both completely forget this all happened.

"But Uncle, there's something you must understand. Please do not take this the wrong way. But…" he gulped. "I…I love Leonardo…and I hope you can accept that. It isn't something that will change just because you disapprove. You may disown me as your nephew, you may do whatever you wish. But, I love this man, and nothing you say will change that." Ezio finished and waited silently for Mario's reaction.

Leonardo stood silently next to him, grabbing a hold of one of Ezio's hands and entwining their fingers in a sweet comfort which Ezio seemed to enjoy. Gaining more confidence, as he stood up straighter facing his uncle.

Mario was silent for a moment. Considering what exactly his little nephew had said. Thinking it over and taking far too long for Ezio. Both Ezio and Leonardo waited impatiently for the man's decision. What would he say? That they were both going to hell? He already knew that. Was he going to have them arrested and thrown in jail? He didn't know…

Mario's expression seemed to soften. So, his nephew was into men, huh? Or maybe it was just for the older artist beside him. He was afraid of the answer.

Thinking a little more, he realized something so very crucial to all of their lives. _Nothing is true, and everything is permitted..._ That was the motto they strived to live by. So, was this little situation any different? Finally, looking towards Leonardo and Ezio, he cleared his throat.

"Nothing is true…" Mario began, glancing down towards the floor.

Ezio's face and demeanor immediately dropped. Thinking that his uncle wouldn't accept him. He was the only family he had left aside from his sister and mother, but they couldn't help him with the work of Assassin's now could they? What was he going to do!

"But _everything_ is permitted…" Mario finished, glancing back up to look at Ezio in the face. And what Ezio saw was something he honestly didn't think he'd ever see after such a run in.

Mario's expression had visibly softened, with a slight smile to his lips he looked at each of them. Leonardo, finally understood what the man meant and grinned happily almost tempted to go over and grab the man into a huge hug! So, instead, he turned to Ezio and wrapped both arms around him laughing all the while.

Ezio seemed to be in shock. Almost like he didn't believe in his uncles words. So…did that mean…?

Ezio's face broke out into a large crooked grin and his eyes began to water. After hugging, Leonardo, he almost skipped towards his uncle and without so much a warning he seized his uncle into a huge bone crunching hug thanking him hurriedly in the process.

_"Grazie, Zio! Ti amo!"_

_"Qualsiasi cosa per mio nipote, Ezio!" _

* * *

**A/N2**: I don't speak a WORD of Italian. So if any of the translations are wrong, please don't hate. I just used Google Translate. *facepalm*

_**Please R&R?**_


End file.
